Elevator Getaway
by Im a Doctor Not a Writer
Summary: This isn't what you'd think or expect from me! Kate/Megan but it's case related.
1. Spilling the Beans

**This is NOT what you think! Ok well maybe it is just a little. This is slight Kegan, so there is some slashy stuff, but it's not all bad, and its case related! ;]**

**In a Nutshell: Dr. Murphy finds some information about the death of Megan's father and comes up with an interesting way of telling Megan she has to close a case.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this fantabulous show, even though I'd like to. :}**

**A/N: Please let me know if you want me to *cough* continue *cough***

"Listen to me Dr. Murphy" said the gravelly voice into the phone. "You tell Dr. Hunt she is off the case or I will make sure I tell her personally. And trust me; I'm not one to mess with." The next sound Kate heard was a click, and the call was ended. She sat back in her desk pondering her next move.

Was she just supposed to up and call Megan to her office and be like, "Oh hi Megan. Listen, I have some information on your father's desk, and it kind of coincides with this case, so it looks like you won't be able to work on it. Ok thanks." No. That approach definitely was not going to work. Kate had known long enough that guys like this were serious…DEAD serious. The last thing she wanted was a case about her own employee; with their current case still unsolved.

Kate kept thinking of different approaches in her head. _Tell Peter? No…that's even worse. He'll just dig deeper and get him and Megan both killed! Oh I dare not tell Curtis or Ethan, they'll spill the beans to anyone who looks at them funny. Well, Ethan will…Curtis will only do that if you hand him some dunkin' donuts as collateral. Think, Kate! Think!_

Just as Dr. Kate Murphy finished her thought, Dr. Megan Hunt had walked into the room, a manila case file in her hand.

"Dr. Murphy, are you ok?" Asked Megan, noticing how Kate was pacing rather fiercely. "No, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?" was the hurried response from Kate. _Oh good job Kate! You blew it now!_ She said to herself, continuing to pace.

"Umm, Kate…I don't mean to pry, but what's going on? You are pacing in circles…it's not a good pacing either. I think you might already have carpet burn on the bottom of your feet." Megan was curious now. She knew Kate was up to something, and by the looks of it, it had her worried backwards and forwards.

"Oh, am I pacing? I-I didn't notice…Hav-have you got something on the case for me?" Kate asked. She was stuttering, which she knew wasn't a good sign at all. But knowing that one of her best employees, one she had become fond of, Dr. Megan Hunt could be fish meal at the bottom of the ocean in a matter of days…it just didn't sit right with Kate.

"Yes ma'am. I have some photos from the autopsy I'd like for you to view. There are also some x-rays that need to be looked over. I figured with your expertise, you'd be the person to look over them." Kate stopped pacing. She HAD to get her head screwed back on straight or this case was never going to get finished.

"Certainly Megan, do you have the files on hand?" Kate asked, her voice smoothing out as she spoke. Megan nodded and Kate took the photos from her, taking them into another room for viewing.

"Mmhmm…" Kate began, looking at the x-rays. "Well, I'm sure you've already put this in your report, but his femur is broken. How, I don't know…that's the strongest and the biggest bone in the body…" Megan nodded, wondering what cogs were turning in Kate's brain.

Kate then briefly changed the subject for a moment, asking Megan a rather personal question. "Megan, when your father died, was there ever a…nevermind." Kate seemed to fade off. She kept her vision on the x-ray, looking for some irregularities.

"What, Kate? What about my father's death?" Megan was beyond curious now; she HAD to know what was going on, especially if it involved the death of her father. Megan grabbed Kate by the arm, and turned her, forcing Kate to look Megan in the eyes. For a moment, Kate's head drooped, and it was then she knew she had to tell Megan. But how would she do it? That guy on the phone probably had SEVERAL contacts in the hospital and Kate knew she couldn't be seen telling Megan out in the open about that…

Suddenly, an ingenious idea sparked in Kate's mind, and she smiled a rather mischevious grin…

"Megan, I'll tell you. But not here…follow me. And promise me, you'll follow my lead. Promise me…" This was more of a demand rather than a request, but Megan nodded in compliance nonetheless, and Kate grabbed Megan's hand, and they headed towards the elevator.

As soon as the door closed, Kate pulled a key out of her pocket and put it into the key slot that would allow them access to the roof. The elevator began moving slow, which was when Kate made her move.

She pounced on Megan, pinning her against the wall, making sure Megan wasn't going anywhere. To make things more enticing, she ran her hands up and down Megan's sides, and even went to grabbing her ass a time or two. Megan could feel Kate's hot breath against her ear when she whispered to her, "Follow my lead, Megan. I don't want anybody knowing what I'm up to. I received a call this morning…"

Megan was nearly scared shitless, but decided to follow along anyways. Who said she couldn't have some fun too. As Kate was finishing her statement, she raked her nails along Kate's back, and began moaning softly. "He had some information on your father's case, and it connects to this one. Now I don't want you digging too deep, which is why I'm telling you myself…"

The elevator came to a halt: they had reached the roof. Kate quickly grabbed Megan's hand, almost dragging her off of the elevator, and took her to a small corner of the rooftop. Kate then let Megan pin her to the outside of what looked to be a small room, no bigger than a broom closet and covered with mostly brick.

Megan made sure to keep exceptionally close to Kate, so she could hear every word Kate was trying to tell her. To make their actions more believable, Megan even took planting a few light kisses along Kate's neck, and periodically licking it, just to hear Kate gasp for breath.

"I just needed to tell you this…ahahahahah Megan, what are you…" Kate's eyes rolled back for a moment at the torture Megan was putting her through. "I'm just making this believable" whispered Megan, lightly sucking a sensitive spot near Kate's ear.

Kate pulled them apart for a moment and just looked at Megan, and smiled before pulling her back to her neck, and wrapping her arms around Megan tightly, and allowing once or twice for Megan to ever so slightly fondle her breasts…_To make it believable _was the thought that rang through Kate's head as she was trying to NOT fall in love with this woman who was performing these torturously pleasuring ministrations.

"We'll figure this out Megan, and it may mean someone will be brought to justice for your father, but until then, this case is closed. You understand me?" Kate nearly whimpered at the rough tongue moving ever so slowly up from her chest to her jawline.

"So, you did all of this, brought me all the way up here, just to tell me the case was closed?" Megan whispered in a low, husky and sultry voice, lightly nibbling on Kate's earlobe. Kate gasped again before answering. "Got to make it believable" she said in a huskier voice than she had planned, but kept with the flow and grabbed Megan's ass once again, pulling in towards her.

"In that case" Megan whispered once more, "Lets finish the job". Kate had no clue what Megan was talking about until she felt a pair of soft, wet lips on her own, begging for entrance. When she granted it, Kate realized she had never been kissed like this before, their tongues dueling for dominance; their warm breaths constantly colliding with every exhale; and when they finally parted, it took a moment for Kate to open her eyes. When she did, Megan was looking at her with a smile, before saying in a normal voice, "Let's go home Kate." Megan then winked at Kate and interlaced Kate's fingers with her own, and proceeded back towards the elevator.

When they were inside the elevator, Kate took over Megan once again, pinning her to one side of the elevator, and licked from the base of Megan's neck to her ear, stating, "Take me home, Megan. This case is closed."

As the elevator doors opened back on their floor, the two women parted ways with a wink at each other before grabbing their things and walking back to the elevator holding hands. Then, they went down to the parking garage and took Megan's car back to Kate's apartment.

(Via Walkie-Talkie)

"Red, what did you get from the birds eye?"

"Just as you said, Cap'n. They were up there, but I don't know if she said anything."

"What are you talking about? You didn't get any audio?"

"Cap'n if you saw these two…"

"Red, what do you mean if I saw these two…"

"Cap'n they were making out more than a couple of horny teenagers."

"Oh."

*long pause*

"Cap'n?"

"Yeah, sorry Red. Did you get a video of it?"

"Course I did, Cap'n."

"Good. You know the drill. Send it to me. I'll uh, I'll pull the audio from it and uh…see if I can hear if she said anything."

"Aye, Cap'n."

"10-4."

"10-4 Cap'n."

**You like? R&R and tell me! (Please)**


	2. The Final Getaway

**This is the final chapter for this storryyyy! *excitement* There's a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and some good ol' adventurin' and black-outs. **

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you something…I don't own this show. Ok, thanks. ON WITH THE STORYYY!**

The evening passed rather well for the two women; they stopped for dinner on their way home and stayed at the bar late for drinks. Kate was the only one who had anything to drink, however. Of course, Megan had a glass of wine while they ate dinner, but afterwards when Kate suggested staying at the bar for a few rounds, Megan agreed, but decided on not drinking so she could drive them both home.

So, as the evening flew by, Kate had a few shots, and a couple of fruity drinks, and after a final shot of tequila, Megan decided it was time to go home. "But…Megan, we only jus' got started…" slurred Kate, slightly attempting to get up from her stool. Megan was handing the bartender her credit card to pay their drink tab, (something she would later discuss with Kate) and she quickly stopped Kate before she fell off the bar and made a complete ass of herself…or broke it.

"Whoa, slow down there cowboy! Where do you think you're going in such a hurry, Kate?" Megan said, grabbing a tight hold of Kate, getting her to sit on the bar stool just a moment more so she could sign the receipt so they could leave. "But, Megan…I gotta pee! Let me go. I'm a big girl I know where the ladies room is."

Megan kept one arm attached to the drunken Kate, and the other was signing the receipt. When she finished signing, Megan stood from her stool and helped Kate out of hers. Megan then wrapped her arm around Kate's waist, while Kate just sort of hung all over Megan. Megan really couldn't help but smile at this, because it was just plain funny. She had never seen Kate like this, and to be honest, really enjoyed it. Fortunately for them, the bar had only one women's restroom, and Megan was glad because she could now keep a closer eye on Kate, to make sure she didn't do anything clumsy to injure herself.

"Megan, I can go pee by myself…I'm a big girl." slurred Kate, slowly making her way to the toilet. "Yes, I know that, Kate. But you are a pretty well-drunken big girl, and the last thing we need right now is for you to injure yourself. Plus, you don't have anything that I don't." Megan reassured Kate, all the while thinking, _although some parts may be slightly more exaggerated_. So, Kate was able to use the bathroom and wash her hands without injury, and it even helped her sober up some, even if just a tad.

Megan still held onto Kate as they walked out to the car, and Kate was still fighting help to get into the car. "Kate, just get in the damn car." Megan was getting slightly frustrated and muttered under her breath, "with your drunk self…" Kate finally complied, and got into the passenger's side of Megan's car, and somehow (Megan wasn't quite sure how) she was able to buckle herself in.

They drove off into the night, and went back to Kate's place because Megan knew full well that if Kate woke up with a hangover the next morning in someone else's house, she just might freak out.

"Megan, thanks for taking me home, but…you really don't have to stay" Kate slurred, sitting on her living room couch as Megan kicked off her heels. "Yes, I know darling" began Megan, going to sit on the couch exceptionally close to Kate; caressing her shoulder and whispering into her ear, "yes, but aren't there people out to kill me? We want to make them believe this is for real."

Kate suddenly piped up with that, and smiled, her drunken mind being filled with naughty thoughts. "Come on, Megan. Let's go to bed." said Kate, standing from the couch, taking Megan's hand and leading her towards the bedroom.

As soon as they had gotten to the bedroom, Kate threw Megan down on the bed, not realizing her strength. She then pounced on the bed on top of Megan and really just began to screw with Megan's mind for the next few minutes. Kate continued the ministrations they had done earlier that day, as sort of a 'thank you' to Megan for going with the flow of things. Within a few minutes, Kate stopped, and Megan flipped them over. "Now" Megan stated, not really wanting to be turned on like she was by this. "Let's get to bed." Megan stepped off of Kate, so sat up on her elbows, wondering why the hell they stopped. "Come on Kate, go in the bathroom and change, and I'm going to the kitchen to get you some water. The last thing we need for you tomorrow morning is a hangover." Kate rolled her eyes and did as she was told, deciding a large t-shirt should do the trick for that night. "It's simple enough for my drunk ass" she said to herself as she removed her clothes.

Kate was already in bed and under the covers when Megan came back with two aspirin and a glass of water. "How did you get in that bed so fast?" Megan asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kate just shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the two aspirin from Megan, gulping down a sip of water to make sure they went down. When she handed the glass back to Megan, Megan said to her in a stern voice, "Oh no. You drink the whole glass." Kate rolled her eyes and just chugged the rest of the water, despite the lack of taste it had.

When that was done, Megan set the glass down by Kate's side of the bed and made sure Kate was comfortable, before slipping into the bathroom to get herself ready for bed. "Megan…what are you doing?" Kate asked, a naughty smile sneaking up on her face. "I'm getting ready for bed. Why?" Megan was now brushing her teeth with a new toothbrush she had found in one of Kate's drawers beneath the sink. "How about, after you get done brushing your teeth, you should come undress out here…you know, for me." Kate's voice was almost innocent, but was full of innuendo. Megan gave her one stern look and turned back around. "Gotta make it believable…" Kate said, really trying to get Megan to change in the bedroom.

Megan finally came out of the bathroom, still dressed in her outfit from work. "Fine, Kate…I'll do a little strip tease for you…to make it believable." So she did; first, Megan put on some good stripping music and then went to town with it. Kate went into a fit of giggles, before finally calming down whenever Megan crawled into bed, wearing only her undies and one of Kate's t-shirts. _How she managed that, I don't know_ thought Kate, but it didn't really matter, because soon enough they were both asleep in each other's arms.

Kate was the first to wake up the next morning, her head throbbing. It wasn't necessarily pain, it just throbbed. She looked up and kind of around noticing she was in her own bedroom, but wasn't part of her normal bedroom décor was this stunning redhead wrapped in her arms. Kate really didn't want to wake up Megan, but she had to figure out why Megan was in her bed, and why she was wrapped around Kate. (Not to mention Kate really had to pee)

So, Kate quickly and quietly kicked her legs out from under the covers and maneuvered sort of sideways until she almost rolled off the bed. Then, she got up, and went to the bathroom. In the midst of Kate going to the restroom, Megan woke up, and realized all too quickly where she was. "Ah, damnit!" was the only thing she could conjure up at this moment, in a deep and scratchy morning voice. Megan noticed that the side of the bed Kate had slept on was still warm, but there was no Kate. She looked around the dark room, trying to let her eyes adjust, and then she heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then running water. "Ok, good. She's still here." Megan said softly. She then yawned, laid back down under the covers and went back to sleep…(or so she thought)

When Kate came out of the bathroom, she noticed Megan sleeping toward the opposite side of the bed, and snuggled up right behind her on top of the covers, as if spooning her. As soon as Kate wrapped her arm around Megan, Megan's eyes flew open in shock, and suddenly, she asked herself, _I know I didn't have anything to drink last night, but I don't remember…did we do anything?_ And Megan wasn't about to ask Kate, because it seemed she was getting rather comfortable up against Megan's back.

Megan didn't know what to do, so she rolled over to her other side, and looked at Kate dead in the eye, and said a blatant, "Kate." This woke Kate up for a moment, who said a soft 'hey' before closing her eyes and leaning back into Megan. "No, Kate…wake up!" Megan said, lightly slapping Kate on the shoulder and cheek. Kate seemed to get a little grouchy, so she angrily looked at Megan. "Whaaattt?" She said in a gravelly voice.

Megan looked almost startled for a moment. "Well damn, who put orange juice in your cornflakes?" She asked, getting a slight laugh from Kate. "What?" Kate asked, giggling lightly. "Kate…" Megan finally began, asking in a more serious tone. "Did we do anything last night?" Kate opened one eye and made a face like she was in deep thought. "Ummm…I remember dinner, and…that's about it."

Megan rolled her eyes, and said, "Well damn. You're not any help." Megan then stood up, turned the light on and began to get ready. Kate muttered curses under her breath when Megan turned the lights on, but got up to do the same. The two women dressed in silence for work, and fortunately since neither of them could remember what happened last night, they assumed nothing had happened.

They went to work and Megan parked next to Kate's car, so she could get a few things out of it, and then the two women walked into work together.

The rest of the day went rather smoothly. They had closed the case and marked it unsolved, and began working a new one. At the end of the day, it was nearing sunset, and the two women were on the bridge talking like they would normally do.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot from behind them, and Megan's hit the ground on her knees. "OH MY GOD! MEGANN!" Shouted Kate, looking to see where the shot came from; and holding onto Megan to steady her to the ground. "Megan, Megan are you alright?" Kate asked, a single tear falling down her cheek.

Megan spat out some blood onto Kate's jacket, and said a muffled, "I'm fine. No, Kate…I'm alright. I'm gonna be…alright." Megan began to close her eyes and Kate lightly shook her to keep her awake. "Come on Megan, stay with me…" Megan's eyes opened, and she coughed some more, with one final statement: "Kate…" she grabbed Kate's hand, "Tell the guys I love them. Tell Lacey I love her. Tell my mother I love her. And, Kate…" Megan felt a tear run down her own cheek. Kate was lightly sobbing now, but was holding onto every one of Megan's words. "Kate…I want you know…if I don't make it…I love you too. You are the best boss, and the best friend a bitch like me could ever have."

"No, Megan! You aren't going anywhere! You hear me? You aren't going anywhere!" Kate shouted, as Megan faded into the blackness.

Suddenly, there was a dark figure behind them, and a man with a gravelly voice said, "Don't be so sure about that Kate." The next thing Kate heard was a pistol being cocked, and the rest was blank.

…

….

…..

…

Three days later, Kate woke up in the hospital, a bandage over the left side of her forehead, and some gauze wrapped around her right knee. She sat up the best she could and looked over, noticing the empty bed to her left.

Suddenly, there was a redhead in a wheelchair wheeling herself over to Kate's bed, along with some other people.

She rubbed her eyes and couldn't believe it. Megan was wheeling herself over to Kate, and she brought Ethan, Curtis, and Peter with her to visit. "I'll be damned" she said with a hoarse voice. "You brought the whole crew! Now, where's Starsky and Hutch?" Everyone giggled at the last comment, and Megan was the next one to speak. She got up out of her wheelchair and sat on the bed with Kate. "Bud and Sam are down in the gift shop getting us a gift." Kate looked confused for a moment… "Getting US a gift?"

Megan then turned, showing a gauze covered wound on the right side of her lower back. "The bullet just grazed my kidney." said Megan, her voice more confident. "Word on the street is that you took out the shooter though" said Peter, with Ethan and Curtis nodding. Kate then laughed a moment, and said, "Oh I remember now. I guess that's how I got these" she said, pointing to her forehead and knee. "I told you I wasn't going to let you die on me Megan. And I certainly wasn't going to let that bastard get away with it either."

"You did", said Megan softly; "you did, and I am oh so very grateful". Megan then kissed Kate on the forehead, and shooed the guys out of the room.

"Thank you, Kate." Megan said softly, putting Kate's hand in between her two. "Thank you for what?" Kate asked, confused once again. "For everything" began Megan. "You really truly saved my life. It may have been an off-the-wall sort of way, but that's what friends do. They are there for each other. So I thank you." Kate felt a tear fall down her cheek, and she smiled at Megan, and said a soft, "You're quite welcome." Megan then lay down on Kate's good side, and the two friends slept together side by side, partners in crime. (*fighting crime* but it doesn't rhyme well)

**At least I ended it on a good note, right? Just don't get all soggy on me and start crying. I can't have that. Just review and tell me what you think. Thankss!**

**A/N: Did I forget to mention that Megan got shot? Oh well…**


End file.
